


Subtle

by ORiley42



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Season 1, because i cant write a fic that doesnt have pining, karen ships it everyone ships it, mainly fluff tho guys so so so much fluff, takes place sometime before Speak of the Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORiley42/pseuds/ORiley42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People mistake Matt and Foggy for a couple more often than most pairs of male friends usually have to endure, possibly because of how Matt was usually holding onto Foggy’s arm for guidance, or possibly because of the way Foggy gazed at Matt in a slightly lovestruck manner almost all the time. Yeah, maybe that last one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned this is sugary sweet - like, this is literally a big pile of shmoopy fluff, with first kiss cuteness and a general overload of adorable. Hope you like it! ^.^

People mistake Matt and Foggy for a couple more often than most pairs of male friends usually have to endure, possibly because of how Matt was usually holding onto Foggy’s arm for guidance, or possibly because of the way Foggy gazed at Matt in a slightly lovestruck manner almost all the time. Yeah, maybe that last one.

Anyway, it’s not like it usually bothered Foggy, on the contrary, he usually had to squash a spark of excitement at the idea that they _looked_ like a couple. Today, though, as the two retrieved their morning lattes from the counter of their favorite café, Foggy overheard a fairly pretty redhead quip in a whisper to her friend, “yeah, a guy as hot as that would _have_ to be blind to be with a guy like him.” Foggy’s face burned with embarrassment and a liberal dose of anger as the girl and her friend tried to stifle their giggles. Foggy wondered if Matt had heard them too. Matt’s grip tightened perceptibly on Foggy’s coat sleeve, answering his question.

Foggy had had years of reading Matt’s twitches and micro-expressions, like the particular way he tilted his head down and to the side when he was hiding his emotions away behind a cool, collected façade. Foggy had gotten pretty good at recognizing when there was _something_ itching under his friend’s skin, like there was right now. However, whether it was the assumption that they were together (Foggy hoped not), or the mark against Foggy’s attractiveness (Foggy foolishly kind of hoped so), or both that had Matt pressing his lips into an irritated line, Foggy couldn’t tell.

As he considered his response, he decided to bet on the safer option.

“Aw, Matt, don’t worry about them,” Foggy led Matt towards the door, doing his best to maintain a lighthearted tone, “I’m pretty sure people thinking you’re unavailable just makes you _more_ attractive.” He smiled widely even though Matt couldn’t see it, because Foggy was pretty sure Matt could still _tell_. Matt’s back stiffened and he almost froze in the door of the café, his mouth opening and closing before twisting into a frustrated snarl. He tucked his arm more firmly around Foggy’s and increased their pace. 

By the time they’d gone about half a block and Matt had just kept his mouth clamped shut, Foggy had mostly put the woman’s rudeness out of his mind. Despite his generally positive nature, Foggy had always considered himself to be short, chubby, and not particularly attractive, so it didn’t really surprise him that he looked to be _way_ out of someone as goddamn good looking as Matt’s league.

Matt suddenly yanked Foggy’s arm, almost tripping him as he pulled him about face and to an abrupt stop without warning. Ah, Foggy realized, as Matt stomped the sidewalk while maintaining a death-grip on Foggy’s elbow, Matt wasn’t letting that particular remark slide off his back, but instead had just been fuming and building up to a good little tantrum. Typical Matt, he thought with a small, warm wave of affection.

“Foggy,” Matt declared, doing his best to mimic looking Foggy straight in the eye, “I can’t see shit but I perceive a hell of a lot more than most and you’re the best damn man I’ve ever met, so fuck everyone else.”

Foggy wasn’t at all sure how to respond to that, and took a minute to let his brain reboot from the Matt-crash it had just experienced. The brain-crasher himself huffed and twitched in place, clearly still working through some anger. Foggy was deeply touched, and could sense the possibility of serious emotion on the horizon, so decided to quickly veer into less dangerous territory.

“I know that was supposed to be really moving and sentimental and all, but I’m still stuck on how you managed to fit such a variety of swear words into just one sentence.” Foggy grinned, hoping he’d safely disarmed the situation. Matt’s face flickered for a moment before seeming to settle on affectionate annoyance.

“ _You_ …” Matt poked at Foggy’s ankles with his cane, forcing Foggy to skip around, squeaking in offense.

“Well, I mean, what do you _expect_ from someone ‘like me,’” Foggy slapped his hand to his chest exaggeratedly, “it’s a wonder I’m even able to _breathe_ around a studmuffin like you…”

“Foggy…” Matt groaned as they resumed their journey.

“A regular lady killer, or man killer as the case may be,” Foggy continued, on a roll now. “A total hunk, a heartbreaker, a Casanova –”

“Ugh –”

“I’m talking the love child of Brad Pitt and…and…and I don’t know, like, Clark Gable, maybe?”

Matt almost doubled over in fit of laughter.  “Clark…Clark Gable…really?”

“Really! I don’t know. I can see you sweeping around in an old mansion with a Southern belle on each arm, all the ladies of the land swooning helplessly around you…”

Matt laughed uproariously, deepening the crinkles around his eyes and derailing Foggy’s train of thought rather spectacularly. As Foggy admired how perfect Matt looked right now, just plain happy and leaning warmly into Foggy’s side, he mentally tucked the events of the café into his brain’s think-about-later-but-not-really pile, along with ‘figure out how to pay bills with non-existent money’ and ‘remember to breathe normally when Matt does stupidly sexy things.’

~~~~~

Over the next few days following “The Comment,” as Foggy had christened it in his internal monologue, Matt was acting just a little odd. Not full-weird, which was a state Foggy had seen when Matt was in the midst of finals and he was made of more coffee than carbon and falling asleep all over their crappy college apartment, waking up with sheets of braille stuck to his face. No, this was a subtle oddness, which Foggy could only attribute to “The Comment.”

Matt was being, well, nice. Maybe ‘nice’ wasn’t the right word, because Matt was always nice, and funny, and when Karen was around he usually added a dash of charm to his already winning mix of personality traits.  But he seemed to be making an extra effort to boost Foggy’s self-esteem which Foggy partially appreciated, because hey who doesn’t like a compliment, but also couldn’t help but resent a little bit.

He was _fine_. He was a self-sufficient adult. He didn’t need Matt telling him that “hey, your shoulders feel firmer, have you been working out?”

“No, Matt, not unless you count lifting empty pizza boxes from my coffee table into the garbage bin as resistance training.”

And, “Your hair smells nice, are you using a different shampoo?”

“I am actually. I think you made a remark about my last one being like a fruity hammer to the face, so I figured I’d take pity on your delicate senses.”

“That’s…that’s…really nice. Really nice of you. Thank you.” Matt had looked pretty consternated as he sort of fumbled away, and Foggy briefly worried it had been creepy to make a change like that just based on his supposedly-platonic friend’s throwaway observation. But then he saw Matt biting down on a goofy smile as he felt his way around the corner, and Foggy flushed with pleasure realizing that, after all, Matt had been the one sniffing Foggy’s hair in the first place.

Lately, Foggy found himself responding to Matt’s honestly heartfelt compliments much more sharply than he intended. He supposed he was overcompensating for the irrepressible flurry of delight he felt at seeing Matt’s smile directed at him, this feeling only being overexcited by a recent influx of said smiles.

“Foggy, you did a wonderful job calming that witness down. She really seems to trust you. I think you must have very kind eyes.”

“Well, yes, I put ‘kind eyes’ right at the top of my resume, just under ‘tender eyebrows’ and above ‘compassionate nose.’”

Matt had managed a to dredge up a little laugh at that, but when his fingers tapped their way across the table to tug at Foggy’s sleeve he admitted in quiet tones, “Well I still wish I could see them…and, and their tender and compassionate counterparts.” _That_ made Foggy feel like a heel. A not-at-all kind, tender, or compassionate heel.

Foggy was reaching a point where he just wanted to grab Matt by the shoulders and shake him until he understood that Foggy did not need him to be his personal life coach. Foggy was doing perfectly fine, thank you very much. It was pretty clear that, for some completely unknown reason, “The Comment” had pissed Matt off a lot more than it had Foggy.

He didn’t need Matt taking extra care to compliment Foggy when he made a breakthrough on a case, and he didn’t need Matt offering him encouraging smiles when Foggy was trying to work through a difficult bit of testimony with a client, and he _really_ didn’t need Matt gently squeezing his shoulder whenever he passed anywhere near him.

In fact, Foggy needed Matt to take a step back into their previous, comfortable set of physical and personal boundaries. Not because Matt’s recent behavior made Foggy uncomfortable or unhappy, but because Foggy somehow loved this new, affectionate, touchy Matt even more than the old Matt, and the old Matt already made Foggy sometimes choke on air when he showed up wearing one of his too-tight button-up shirts. New Matt compounded this previous attraction and brought out a ridiculous level of murky, undefinable, and ill-behaved emotion in Foggy. He knew that even after nigh on a decade of repression, he wouldn’t be able to keep those feelings in check much longer, especially not if Matt’s lingering touches on the back of Foggy’s neck and the inside of his wrist didn’t cease and desist in the very near future. If he didn’t stop soon, in fact, Foggy may do something drastic like punch him or kiss him, depending on which way his endorphins swung.

~~~

One morning, about two weeks after the unfortunate incident that had precipitated Matt’s subtle transformation and Foggy’s subsequent state of subdued panic, the two meandered back into that fateful coffee shop. They were both fairly exhausted, having just yesterday concluded the final court proceedings for a particularly messy case involving a load of stolen Toyotas. Matt had slipped his arm around Foggy’s, walking closer to him than Foggy’s own shadow, as had been his want lately. This caused Foggy to experience a perpetual cycle of heart-wrenching joy and stomach-twisting anxiety as he fought the desire to do really stupid things like tug one of Matt’s errant locks of hair back into place, or kiss his nose.

Between the stress, lack of sleep, and Matt-induced hysteria, Foggy had a strong feeling that today might be the day he’d snap and do something totally crazy. Like actually _tell_ Matt that he was carrying a monster of a torch for him, and that he had been for a really inappropriate amount of time. And thus destroy their friendship. Something crazy like that.

The two women who had whispered “The Comment” were sitting near the counter again as he and Matt stepped forward to get their coffee. Just seeing them grated on Foggy’s nerves, and he could have sworn Matt’s eyebrows drew together a little, though Foggy had no idea how he could tell that there was anything amiss.

“Hey, uh…” a gentle, nervous voice refocused Foggy’s attention to the coffee being handed to him. Caitlyn, the tiny, sweet little barista who’d been handing them coffee for almost a month but who hadn’t mumbled more than a shy “here you go” in all that time, had apparently managed to screw up the courage to say something now.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you…” She drew in a deep breath before saying in a rush, “I’ve been meaning to tell you that you two make the _cutest_ couple.” She beamed at them for a fleeting moment before scurrying away with a blush, leaving Foggy feeling somewhere between blindsided and thrilled. He hardly dared to steal a glance to see how Matt was reacting – he wasn’t sure if he could handle exasperation (or worse, real annoyance) given his current, somewhat fragile emotional state.

So he was distinctly confused, if relieved, to spot Matt breaking into a big, pleased smile out of the corner of his eye. Matt slipped his arm under Foggy’s, linking them somehow even closer together than before as Foggy stepped a little clumsily away from the counter, still slightly shell-shocked at how _earnest_ Caitlyn had been in her assessment of their relationship.

“Hey, Foggy,” Matt whispered, his lips almost brushing the shell of Foggy’s ear, “how do you feel about, uh…unexpected public displays of affection?” Foggy was, at this point, almost too busy hyperventilating to answer coherently, but managed to stutter out a, “fine, cool, I guess?”

“Good,” Matt breathed, before dipping Foggy dramatically into the most romantic, passionate, and entirely unexpected kiss of his life.

Foggy’s brain tried desperately to catalogue the moment: Caitlyn’s squeal of delight in the background, twin gasps of shock (he bet it was the nasty redhead and her friend – _ha_ ), a smattering of claps and a few grunts of distaste, and of course, the press of Matt’s lips on his – a little rougher than he’d imagined it would be, but in the best way. God, was this really happening? Matt deepened the kiss, while still holding Foggy at a rather improbable angle (shit, the guy was _built_ under that suit) and Foggy briefly considered the possibility that this was all a vivid hallucination. However, he doubted his mind would be creative enough to construct details like the soft poke of Matt’s nose into his cheek, or the slight strain in his neck from the awkward angle of their embrace.

I thought _I_ was gonna be the one to do something crazy-stupid, Foggy thought wildly, but I guess Matt beat me to it.

When Matt broke the kiss and tipped Foggy back onto his feet, Foggy clutched a little desperately at Matt’s lithe frame, not at all confident in his ability to stand independently. Matt smiled kindly at Foggy and gently marched him out of the café.

Foggy decided to spend a few of his remaining coherent strands of thought on thanking every deity he’d ever heard of for allowing this moment to happen, and he sent up a few extra prayers just for the floaty smile decorating Matt’s face.

“Think that everyone got the message?” Matt slanted that perfect smile of his towards Foggy, whose own smile mirrored it (but was, Foggy imagined, probably less handsome and more goofy).

“Message?” Foggy mumbled, his mouth still busy trying to understand what had just happened to it.

“Yeah, that we make a damn good couple,” Matt’s grin was still firmly in place but Foggy felt his own slipping as his breath caught in his throat.

“Wait, that…that wasn’t just…” Foggy ground to a halt as the terrible possibility that he had entirely misinterpreted what had seemed a pretty clear situation slithered to the forefront of his mind, “that wasn’t just for _show_ was it? I mean…”

“What? Oh, god no, that was for _real_.” Matt looked thoroughly horrified at the thought, and grabbed Foggy’s hands in both of his to emphasize his sincerity.

 “Ah, well that’s good. Good…” Foggy sucked in air, wondering if that was what cardiac arrest felt like.

“Shit, Foggy, I wouldn’t do that to you, you couldn’t think…?” Now Matt was looking hurt, and Foggy couldn’t have that.

“I, uh, I am not doing too well in the thinking department right now…” Foggy ran his thumbs over Matt’s hands (more calloused than he’d imagined, considering their work was more mental than physical; he’d have to ask where that had come from, later), “pretty sure my functional brain cells are only numbering in the single digits right now…”

“Oh. Oh! Well, I’m glad you have such a high opinion of my kissing skills,” Matt’s stricken expression morphed back into a grin; he was now looking inordinately pleased with himself.

“Hey, brain damage is not a laughing matter, _Matt_!” Foggy’s attempt at pretend-seriousness was completely undermined by the fact that he couldn’t stop smiling like a huge dork.

Matt was smiling so brightly Foggy could swear he was actually emitting sunlight, and Foggy almost couldn’t help tipping forward to steal a kiss. Matt leaned into it, pulling Foggy closer with surprising strength (wow, he was _really_ strong, guess that sneaky boxing he thought Foggy didn’t know about was paying off). Just when things were getting pretty good, a wolf whistle split the air, followed by a shouted “get a room!”

Foggy pulled away reluctantly, while Matt balled his fists in the back of Foggy’s suit jacket mutinously. Foggy wrapped his arm around Matt’s shoulders and tugged him in the direction of their office, trying his best to not actually start singing aloud or dancing a jig.

“But, honestly, Matt, tell me,” Foggy asked his friend (boyfriend? what?) in a low, confidential tone as they strolled off, “where did that come from? I mean, I’ve been pining over you like a low-grade romcom starlet practically since you walked into our damn dorm room, but you…?” Foggy trailed off, a little embarrassed at accidentally admitting the length of his (apparently reciprocated) crush.

“Oh, Foggy, I don’t know if I could tell you when … _this_...started.” Matt tentatively set his hand on Foggy’s chest, clever fingers tracing over his heart, Matt’s other arm still wrapped around Foggy’s waist. It was incredibly tender, and Foggy wasn’t sure if his heartbeat was ever going to return to normal speeds, like _ever_. “But you’ve been the most important person in my life for a long time. It just took me a while to realize that how I felt about you was, you know, _different_.”

Foggy squeezed his shoulder encouragingly and Matt continued, “I mean, growing up around boxers, it wasn’t exactly the place to learn about being bisexual, or pan, or demi or Foggy-sexual or whatever it is I am…” Foggy snorted a laugh at that and couldn’t help leaning in to peck Matt’s cheek. He felt a little ridiculous, the way he couldn’t seem to keep his hands to himself. He wasn’t usually this uncontrollably affectionate, but then again, this was _Matt_.

“And then that person at the café…” Matt ground his teeth and Foggy nodded, unsurprised that “The Comment” had played a role in whatever revelations Matt had experienced that led him to sweep Foggy off his feet like a fainting damsel in front of a couple dozen strangers.

“I was just so angry, for so many reasons, but I figured out that at least one of the reasons I was mad was because…because of the fact that we weren’t actually a couple, and it got me thinking about why we’d never even _tried_ and then I wondered if you thought…if maybe you thought that _that_ was why I’d never made an attempt to start anything between us.” 

“Wait, you thought…you thought that _I_ thought that you…” This was all too much. How was Foggy expected to deal with this much revelation in one day?

“I mean, this isn’t the first time someone made some ridiculous comment about me being ‘out of your league’ or some bullshit –”

“Well, to be fair you kind of are– ” Foggy’s self-deprecation was cut off by Matt pressing his mouth against Foggy’s. He only pulled away enough to roughly whisper against Foggy’s lips “Foggy, I’m not going to let you say a single other negative thing about yourself, ever again.”

“How you gonna stop me?” Foggy whispered back, pretty excited to hear the answer.

Matt demonstrated, in depth, with tongue, exactly how he was going to stop him.

When they came up for air Foggy told Matt breathlessly, “that is the exact opposite of discouragement.” Matt hummed contentedly and tucked himself into Foggy’s side as they decided to have pity on the florists they’d just been scandalizing and move on down the street.

“Ok, so if you didn’t think I was, I don’t know…” Matt shrugged, ducking his head.

Foggy laughed as he finished Matt’s sentence, “What? Too fixated on looks? You do realize that you are _blind_ , right?”

“That fact had not escaped my notice, no,” Matt chuckled as Foggy continued.

“Seriously, Matt I know that you’re not an asshole, I know _you_. _I_ didn’t hit on _you_ because I thought you were painfully, irreparably heterosexual!”

Matt’s laughter picked up again, as he sputtered out, “Yeah, I guess that makes sense…you weren’t in Florida that spring break…”

“Wait, what spring break? That spring break I had to skip our trip and go home to take care of my grandpa? What did you _do_?” Matt just laughed more, waggling his eyebrows mysteriously.

“Ok, table that for a later date when you will tell me _exactly_ what happened, and who it happened with –” Matt pressed his face into Foggy’s shoulder, still shaking with giggles, “– because I am a very jealous man and will defend your honor and purity…” Matt was almost hooting with laughter at that, and it would have been kind of embarrassing, two grown men stumbling down the street in broad daylight clutching each other and making a significant amount of ruckus, but Foggy had decided about ten minutes ago that he no longer gave a single good goddamn what anyone else thought.

“An-y-way, Matt” Foggy enunciated exaggeratedly over Matt’s continuing giggles, “we were roommates and it would have been weird, and then we were friends, and then we were business partners too, and I figured, since you were clearly so damn _straight,_ it would only mess up our relationship if I made a move!”

“Foggy, if you’d made a move on me I’d have jumped your bones so fast…”

“Well, _now_ I know that! Thanks. Hey, I’m not the only one who could have made a move! What’s your excuse?”

Matt threw his head back and sighed deeply, the morning sunlight glinting off his glasses, making him look even more fairytale-handsome than usual.

“To be honest, Foggy, I’m just a damn coward. Here you are, someone who understands me better than anyone else in the world. You treat me like a proper person, and not in some terrible fake way either, like the people who try and ignore my eyes so much that it becomes all they can focus on.” Matt’s head hung a little and Foggy’s jubilation faded.

“Aw, Matt, you know I would never do that to you.”

“ _Exactly_.” Matt seemed to be getting himself good and agitated now. “I wasn’t about to risk one of the only functional relationships I’ve ever had because of some silly feelings that I didn’t know how to deal with…And it’s not like I _never_ tried to get your attention…”

Foggy was the one to bark a laugh at that. “What? Are you trying to say you flirted with me and I didn’t _notice_? Because I pretty sure I would have noticed that.” And probably up and died from the shock, but whatever, Foggy added silently.

“No, no, I couldn’t _flirt_ with you, it wouldn’t have worked,” Matt insisted, “I wanted to let you know, though, so I tried to do it in a…a subtle way.”

“Ah, yes, something subtle like planting a big, wet one on me with no warning…” Foggy added, wisely.

“Hey, there was a little warning, it was just…”

“Subtle?”

“Subtle.”

“Man, your idea of subtle is _whacked_ …”

“An-y-way,” Matt mocked Foggy’s earlier tone, “With women I’ve managed to stock up a few good lines that give me the appearance of having some game, but with you, Foggy…well you know all my lines by heart! I, I didn’t know what to do, so subtle seemed the way to go.”

“So what you’re saying is…” Foggy prompted, still not sure where this was going.

“These last few days, after, you know…”

“The Comment,” Foggy filled in the blank.

“Yes, that, I thought maybe you seemed…interested? In me, even in the idea of a relationship? Maybe. So I figured some subtle hints that I found you attractive might not be misplaced.”

Foggy’s mind at this moment was essentially just a giant question mark. “Are you sure you don’t have me mixed up with some other Foggy? Because I don’t remember….” It finally dawned on Foggy what Matt meant.

“Wait, Matt, are you saying you’ve been acting a little funny lately because you were trying to, trying to…” Foggy couldn’t even finish his sentence he was working so hard to keep from bursting into laughter.

“I was trying to, you know, hint at what I felt! I was trying to be…” Matt’s face screwed up in a hilarious combination of embarrassment and frustration as he finally said in a low voice, “ _subtle_.”

“ _Subtle_. Subtle! Matt if you were any more subtle we’d have spent another decade hiding in closets across the hall from each other.”

“Yeah, well, that’s not all,” Matt’s expression flattened into his more familiar mask of calm control as the two finally reached their building. “There are some things I need to tell you, Foggy, things that you don’t know, things that are very significant that you might not like…”

“Matt, chill,” Foggy reached out to hold Matt’s hand as they mounted the stairs to their office. “You can tell me all about the skeletons in your closet later. We’ll go to your place, I’ll grab a beer to soften the blow…”

“I’m not sure a lone beer will be enough.”

“So I’ll bring a six-pack. Seriously, Matt have you killed someone or something?” Foggy meant it as a joke, but given the look in Matt’s eyes, he wondered if he shouldn’t have been so flippant.

“Or something,” Matt echoed darkly as they trudged up the steps and down the hall.

“Ok, that is admittedly worrisome, and I think this future conversation should maybe just take place inside a liquor store, but whatever it is…Matt. It only matters in the sense that I want you to be able to share everything with me. It won’t matter in terms of how I feel about you. I think that I honestly might be stupid enough to stick with you literally no matter what.”

“Hey, now,” Matt’s lips crept back up into a smile, “you know what I said about saying bad things about yourself…”

“You’re absolutely right, Matt. You’d better teach me a lesson.” Foggy pulled out his best lascivious grin, trusting that Matt would feel it even if he couldn’t see it, as he closed their office door behind them.

Matt pounced immediately, and the pair stumbled backwards for a minute towards Matt’s alcove, trying not to trip on stacks of case files and miscellaneous paperwork, and failing rather spectacularly.

“You know what, you’re right,” Foggy declared as Matt dragged Foggy back to his feet after a pile of financial mumbo jumbo sent them tumbling to the ground, “I _am_ pretty damn fine.”

Matt apparently agreed since the next minute, he was slamming Foggy rather violently against the office wall (much to Foggy’s delight – who knew self-confidence was so sexy?) They were just about earning a TV-MA rating when they heard the sharp noise of someone sucking in a surprised breath and broke apart to find Karen floundering in the doorway.

“Uh…” Foggy began intelligently, all language skills apparently having vacated his brain.

“Karen, hi, this…this just, you know, happened…” Matt adjusted his glasses and shuffled in place, looking uncharacteristically ruffled.

Karen couldn’t seem to stop staring, which was just starting to verge on seriously uncomfortable when she visibly shook herself and burst out, “Wow! So, uh...congrats?" She backed cautiously out of the room, eyes wide. Then, just before she turned the corner, she broke into a smile and added, "And about damn time, if I do say so myself.”

“It really is,” Foggy sighed, completely unable to keep a dreamy note out of his voice.

Matt leaned in for a long, sweet, delicious kiss, before pulling back and cocking his head thoughtfully. “You know, it _is_ about time we listen to what people have been saying about us for years: we make a really cute couple.”


End file.
